


Hands

by Ulquii



Series: FictoberMF18 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2, Established Relationship, Fictober, Fictober 2018, FictoberMF, Hands, Has a new feature, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Shiro's New Arm, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, You can totally see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: “Can you feel this?”His breath hitched, a shaky sigh leaving his lips at the feathery touch skimming on the surface of his prosthetic forearm.“I…”It felt foreign, strange, so alien and away from how his real skin would feel. But he could feel the warmth and the softness, both teasing the sensors in the light steel and tickling his nerves from the artificial attempt to imitate his skin.“I don’t know,” he kind of lied, “It’s not the same, it’s weird. But it’s there, you know.”





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> FictoberMF's day 2: Hands
> 
> This one is already in the other fictober, I know. Buuuuut I don't really care, so.

“Can you feel this?”

His breath hitched, a shaky sigh leaving his lips at the feathery touch skimming on the surface of his prosthetic forearm.

“I…”

It felt foreign, strange, so alien and away from how his real skin would feel. But he could feel the warmth and the softness, both teasing the sensors in the light steel and tickling his nerves from the artificial attempt to imitate his skin.

“I don’t know,” he kind of lied, “It’s not the same, it’s weird. But it’s there, you know.”

The little curve lifting Keith’s smile make him feel more nervous than before.

“So you feel it,” he asked again, even if his voice didn’t end in the pitch of a question, “you know it’s there.”

He nodded slowly and short, his tongue going out from his mouth to lick one more time his lips, feeling them chapped and burning.

“Keith…”

His gaze lifted for a bit, just before his smile widened in amusement and tried not to laugh.

“So,” he continued without letting Shiro follow with his thoughts, “you feel this?”

He felt his shoulders stiffen at the slight brush of soft skin against his knuckles, Keith’s hand holding his forearm up while he ducked his head a bit to meet halfway and touch the warm metal to his cheek. Shiro’s lungs collapsed in a loud sigh, Keith moving his too big hand to keep caressing his own face.

“So?” he asked, half of his face buried in Shiro’s palm, the wide fingers frozen in place into Keith’s hair.

Shiro almost huffed at Keith’s teasing smile if it wasn’t for his urge to take a full breath.

“I do. Yes.” He answered too formally, and Keith snorted, his smile tugging at his lips and nudging Shiro’s hand.

“Okay…” Keith whispered, his eyes suddenly lighting in a sparkle that made Shiro melt, “How about…?”

He planted a kiss where the softest part of his palm would be, even his steady breath above Shiro’s thumb tickling and overwhelming him with sensations.

“Don’t…” he muttered as a warning, his voice too low to work, “Keith…”

He felt him chuckle, his throat trying to swallow the tight lump keeping him from breathing, and a couple of kisses were dropped in his palm, Keith’s lips trailing up his fingers and leaving a few there, too.

“Keith, stop it” he heard himself breathe, almost plead, and he thanked silently when Keith actually got away from his hand, his eyes lingering where the last kiss was placed. “You really shouldn’t-“

His word got cut off at something warmer and definitely wetter got into the gaps of his fingers, and he had to restrain a moan, a shiver opening up its way all over his back to settle in a heat in the lower of his belly.

“K-keith!” he groaned trying to snatch back his right arm from his hands, but getting another thorough lick instead in the tip of his index finger, “W-what are you-?”

“Shiro” he murmured into his fingers, his tongue going from in between his fingers to cover their tips, and finally his lips circled around two of them, barely being contained into his mouth in a slow thrust with a hum vibrating through the metal.

“Shit” he cursed at the nudge that shivered his sensations, the hotness around him clouding his rational thoughts, the steady sweep of tongue touching sweetly and carefully through his regained senses.

But the soft graze of teeth was the one that made his other hand flinch and fist the black hair, pulling him away in a harsh move.

“For god’s sake!” Shiro growled at the smug smile Keith was wearing, even with all the spit falling down from his mouth and some still connecting his fingers with it, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

He thought his smirk couldn’t get more teasing, but the crooked curve in one side made him gasp.

“Looks like you’re feeling it in other places, too” Keith pointed out just before one of his hands skimmed past the front of his pants, his hardness flinching at the attention and the last word spoken after a few touches, “Captain.”

Shiro glared at him, not even managing to keep angry at the difficult bob Keith’s adam apple did at his reaction, and he sighed, letting go of his hair.

“Behave yourself, Cadet” he warned with little heat behind, his right hand still feeling quite aftershocks because of the show, “We have a meeting to attend.”

Keith giggled when Shiro turned his back to him, his steps following him nearby.

“You know” Keith started caressing playfully at his prosthetic arm, “I’m really grateful of this new update to your arm.”

Shiro huffed, rolling his eyes while Keith grabbed his fingers.

“I saw it clearly, thank you” he said a little annoyed and stopped his steps when Keith’s fingers rounded his and squeezed them suggestively.

“Did you, Captain?” Keith asked, the low, husky tone getting into Shiro’s mind and tangling all his thoughts in a mess, “You really haven’t seen its full potential…”

With a last hard squeeze that had Shiro’s mouth watering, Keith bit down his naughty smile and tugged him forward to make him lean to his height.

“Let’s find out tonight, shall we?”


End file.
